


Princess, Sophia

by Mokochan



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, Missing Moments, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Signorina Sophia…”<br/>“Devo andare,” lo interruppe lei, lieve, “dormi bene, Claus.”<br/>[Episodio 15 - perché dopo averlo rivisto, dopo anni, non ho potuto evitare di scrivere]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess, Sophia

Quando le sue labbra si posarono sulle sue – quando i suoi occhi si fecero così vicini – Claus non sentì più nulla.  
Tutto quello che lo circondava, ogni altra cosa tranne lei, era sparito;  e trovò così strano che dalla bocca di Sophia nascesse un tale calore –  _che al tempo stesso ci fosse così tanta tristezza, in quelle labbra premute contro le sue._  
Così, quando lei si allontanò, e quegli occhi dolceamari lo riportarono alla realtà, Claus si chiese che cosa significasse quel sentimento.  
“Signorina Sophia…”  
“Devo andare,” lo interruppe lei, lieve, “dormi bene, Claus.”

E Claus, stupidamente, non pensò nemmeno di fermarla: rimase solo lì,  a guardarla andare via, sulle labbra il sapore di un grazie e di un addio.


End file.
